Born To Die
by Lyn Wu
Summary: Aku menyerah…' harusnya sejak awal saja ku kubur rasa cinta dan harapanku tentang kita. 'Tuhan… biarkan rasa ini mati' / Kris Wu Yi Fan X Girl (OC)


Title : Born To Die  
Cast : Wu Yi Fan X Girl (OC)  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Angst  
Rating : M  
Length : Songfic (Born To Die by Lana Del Rey)  
Summary :  
'Aku menyerah…' harusnya sejak awal saja ku kubur rasa cinta dan harapanku tentang kita. 'Tuhan… biarkan rasa ini mati'

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa?  
Siapa aku?  
Kenapa?_

Entah kenapa aku masih bersamamu sekarang. Entah apa alasanmu memilihku. Kau dan aku secara sadar mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati atas nama Tuhan, ya… hanya sumpah itu yang mengikat kita, tanpa catatan resmi sipil. Tapi sungguh, hanya itu saja cukup membuatku bahagia dimiliki olehmu.

.

 _Kaki, janganlah kau kecewakan aku_  
 _Bawalah aku ke garis finish  
Seluruh hatiku hancur di tiap langkah yang kutempuh  
Tapi kuberharap diakhir  
Semua itu kan memberitahuku bahwa kau milikku_

'Bertahanlah sebentar lagi...'

Mengemis pada diriku sendiri untuk bertahan, tidak ingin semuanya berakhir sia-sia setelah 5 tahun yang ku lalui. Diluar sana kau bebas bersama siapapun, kubiarkan semua rasa sakit menerpa demi senyum dan tawamu. Tidak ada yang kulakukan kecuali untuk kebahagiaanmu. Setidaknya nanti, pada akhirnya aku bisa memanggilmu 'milikku'.

.

 _Susuri jalan-jalan kota  
Apakah ini tanpa sengaja ada sudah direncana?  
Aku merasa kesepian di sabtu malam  
Bisakah kau membuatnya terasa seperti rumah, _  
_Jika kubilang padamu kau milikku_  
 _Seperti yang kubilang kasih_

Ku susuri jalanan kota. Seperti biasa selalu lebih ramai di sabtu malam, banyak mereka yang pergi keluar entah dengan teman, keluarga atau kekasihnya… 'Bisakah kita seperti mereka? Bisakah kau dan aku bertemu sebebas mereka yang kulihat sekarang ini?', bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Melangkah pulang, tempat yang kau sebut _rumah kita._ Disini sangat dingin, tak sedikitpun aku merasa berada dirumah. Tanpa teman dan keluarga, dikota ini aku tinggal bersamamu. 'Apa aku sudah gila?' memilih tinggal bersama orang yang bahkan perlu melihat jadwal perkerjaan hanya untuk makan malam bersamaku. Jika kupanggil kau kekasihku, jika kukatakan kau adalah milikku, apa kau akan datang? Sekali saja buat _rumah kita_ menjadi hangat layaknya rumah, sayang…

.

 _Jangan buat aku bersedih, jangan buat aku menangis_  
 _Kadang cinta tidaklah cukup saat jalanan semakin sulit_  
 _Aku tak tahu sebabnya_  
 _Teruslah membuatku tertawa_  
 _Mari terbang tinggi_  
 _Jalannya panjang, kita terus melangkah_  
 _Sementara itu, cobalah bersenang-senang_

Haruskah aku memohon padamu untuk tidak menambah kesedihanku, mengertilah terkadang sisi egoisku ingin berteriak bahwa kau adalah milikku. Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku.

"Kau milikku… kau milikku, Wu". Hanya kalimat itu yang terus terucap dariku semenjak kau melangkah masuk kedalam _rumah kita_. Diantara desah dan tawaku… selama malam yang panjang ini, biarkan aku bersenang-senang… memuaskan diri mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku.

.

 _Datang dan jalan-jalanlah di sisi liar_  
 _Biarkan aku bertubi menciummu dalam guyuran hujan  
Kau suka gadismu menggila_  
 _Pilihlah kata-kata terakhirmu  
Inilah saat terakhir  
Karena kau dan aku _  
_Kita terlahir untuk mati_

Malam yang panjang dengan hujan yang mengiringi. Aku tahu ini kesukanmu. Membiarkan sisi liar menguasaiku, mencumbumu, mengecup setiap inci tubuhmu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Selanjutnya kau buat tubuh kita bersatu, merapat tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan. Tatapan mata intens, gerakan teratur yang semakin cepat, deru nafasmu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Saat pandangan memutih dan sampai pada puncak kita bersama.

Mencoba untuk duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang seperti yang kau lakukan lalu kusandarkan kepala di dadamu. Ku dongakkan kepala, menatap kearah manikmu, "Wu, katakan sesuatu untukku… Katakan sesuatu untukku tentang kita".

Tak ada jawaban, hanya tatapanmu yang semakin menusuk seolah permintaanku tadi adalah sesuatu yang salah. Dengan sendirinya mata ini terpejam karena tidak kuat jika harus melawan tatapanmu dan hancur sudah pertahananku, airmata jatuh mambasahi pipiku. 'Aku menyerah…' harusnya sejak awal saja ku kubur rasa cinta dan harapanku tentang kita. 'Tuhan… biarkan rasa ini mati'

. _  
Hilang, tapi kini aku ditemukan_  
 _Kini kubisa melihat tapi aku pernah buta  
Aku begitu bingung seperti anak kecil  
Mencoba mengambil yang kubisa  
Takut takkan bisa kutemukan  
Semua jawaban sayang_

"Aku memilihmu sebagai pasangan hidupku. Aku memberikan tanganku dan hatiku sebagai tempat perlindungan, kehangatan dan kedamaian. Dan janji untuk mencintaimu, menjagamu dan menjalani hidup bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun selamanya".

Sumpah itu… Kubuka mataku dan kembali manatapmu, "Kenapa kau ulang lagi?"

"Jika harus maka akan kuulang seribu kali agar kau paham apa artinya kau, aku, dan kita". Dengan satu kecupannya pada keningku

"Wu…", sekali lagi airmataku mengalir membasahi pipi.

Kau hapus airmataku dengan ibu jarimu, "Dengarkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka dengan kecemburuanmu, maafkan aku yang menganggap kedekatanku dengan wanita lain adalah hal yang wajar, maafkan aku yang tidak mau mengerti sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku menjamin diriku sendiri bahwa aku hanyalah milikmu, jiwa raga dan hatiku hanyalah milikmu. Mengerti?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, menangis karena bahagia mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"Sebentar lagi, aku janji kau akan bisa mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah milikmu, aku suamimu, dan kau istriku. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

-END-


End file.
